Why Me?
by AP0731
Summary: Peter gets dragged into a lip sync battle. Now all he needs is to hope that Tony and the Avengers don't find out. (Part 1)


**(Don't own Marvel) ****(After Spider-Man: Homecoming and the Civil War fight never happened. Tony and Steve had come to an agreement)**

As soon as Mr.Harrington walked in everyone in the Decathlon team knew something was up. The entire Decathlon team was seated in the library, waiting to hear about what is about to be said. Even Flash had left Peter alone.

"Alright team. I've got some exciting news. Since we had to come up with new ways to fund donations. I have decided that we will do a lip sync battle with two contestants. I will now be looking for volunteers?" Mr.Harrington said with excitement.

No one on the team moved, not wanting to be a volunteer.

" Alright then. Your first volunteer will be Michelle, since she is your team captain, and she will pick the second person that will participate." He continued after a moment of silence.

"Peter Parker will be the second participant." Came the quick response. Mj quickly looked at Peter with a smirk.

"What the frick flack diddly dack patty wack snick snack crack pack slack mack quarterback crackerjack biofeedback backtrack thumbtack sidetrack tic-tac DO YOU MEAN? Ba-" He cuts himself off when he sees the glare from his girlfriend. While everyone looked at him as if he lost it. Which he probably has by now.

They had decided to keep their relationship secret, as to not to bring more attention to Peter from his family. See, Peter Parker was now Peter Parker-Stark, after Aunt May had passed away in a car accident. Tony had adopted Peter. Peter is now loved and cared for by the entire team, with a Dad and Mom now.

"Okay it's decided. The competition will be in two weeks time. Get everything you need and come let me know if you need anything. You guys are dismissed." Mr.Harrington said as he walked.

Peter, Michelle and Ned quickly walked out and began to walk to the exit. Flash can be heard from the library making fun of Peter and his internship.

"Peter you better go all out because I am. And I won't disappoint."

"You do realize that Peter will possibly be too embarrassed to do much." Ned quickly interjected.

"Hey I'm right here." Peter began as they walked out of the main entrance. "And I will go all out. I will be Amazing. *Honk* Well my ride is here, bye guys" Peter said with running and waving away.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

_One Week Later_

" Has any one seen Peter?" Tony said walking into the living room where all of the avengers were relaxing. From Natasha and Bruce reading, Steve drawing, to Clint, Scott, and Sam playing a video game.

"No"

"Nah"

"I don't know"

Were the only responses.

"Ohhh, well I couldn't fi..." Tony was interupted by a wet Peter that had uneven breathing, walking in and going to the kitchen. Everyone paused and stared as he began to drink water. Feeling eyes on him he turn around to see that everyone was watching him.

"What?"

"Why are you wet and where were you Peter?"

"Dad, I-i was just... running. Yes, I was just running." cue Peter's blush.

"That doesn't explain why you're wet Peter."

" That reminds me. Bye I need to go shower." Peter said running off.

"He is lying." Tony said watching his son run off. The Avengers nodded in agreement. " Fri what event or thing does Peter have coming up for him to be lying?"

"He has a lip sync battle coming up against Michelle one week from today. Parents, friends,and family are invited."

" Does he now. We're going. Be prepared." Tony said to Avengers who were saying their Agreements.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

_Day of the Performance_

The avengers had gotten to the show and waited in the back of the room. Everyone of them were excited. Clint and Pepper with a camera and Tony wanted to see what Peter could do.

First was Michelle's turn. The curtens open tas the song 24 k began. Michelle came walking down while dancing with others behind her. The avengers were shocked, they had met Mj briefly. She was soon dancing in the center of a group in the front of the stage.

Mj showed her designer shoes. A bad word was skipped. Then Mj looked into a mirror '#blessed.'

The avengers laughed when they seen Mj make it rain money on Peter. Mj then continue to dance as money fell from the sky. Concluding with confetti.

The curtents closed and the Avengers couldn't see how Peter could top that off. They were discussing amongst themselves of the performance. When 'Singing in the rain' begain to play.

The curtents opens to Peter in a suit dancing. Tony was devastated that Peter chose this song to do. Peter did some small pirroutes then went to a pight postm Followed with him hiding behind some umbrellas.

The avengers were confused when the song 'Umbrella' came on and some guys in leather jacket were dancing in the front. All the avengers gaped and stayed quite for the rest of the performance when Peter came strutting out in a courset, shorts, legging nets, red lipstick, and his hair straighrend.

Peter was in sync with the female back up dancers as they gyrated their hips and thrusted on the umbrella in the front of the stage. Peter was soom dancing low near the front of the crowd. Then proceeded to go give Mj what seemed to be a lap dance as she played along.

When Peter went into the center of the stage again he made it begin to rain. Dancing again in the center of the dancers. Twirling, doing one handed-hand stands, spinning, going to the floor and jumping back up. Peter continued with doing more pervocative movement and bitting his finger, while being all wet from the water falling. Concluding with a front flip.

The avengers quickly left when Peter aws announced the winner. They knew that this would be an ongoing joke for weeks to come.

**_*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_**

Peter made it back to the tower. He thought that none of the avengers had seen. When the elevator open to the floor he was shocked to see the avengers standing there waiting for him, Tony and Pepper in the center.

"So _son_, where have you been."

"Ooh, umm Dad I-I was just with ...Mj? and Ned?"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Tell you what, tell me the truth and you won't be grounded."

"..."

"_Fine_. I was at a school for a show I had to do." Peter had decied to answer because his family couldn't see him now.

"We know." Can the response from all.

Peter paled and he blushed at the same time, making a startling contrast on his skin.

"Y-you Know! Wha? ho? But? WHAT?!"

Pepper respoded first " You Can never ever dance in such way again." Pepper said dragging a shaking , from laughter, Tony with her, to their room. A meek 'yes mom' was the only response.

"Clint got that on camera." Natasha said as she, Bruce, Sam, and Clint left laughing, Getting ready to add to their file of blackmail on Peter. The only one left was Steve.

Steve walked up to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder. In his best voice from the PSA's, "Son, I understand that you Body..." He went on as Peter continuously got paler.


End file.
